


Little Android

by CombineTheKitchens



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Android Morality | Patton Sanders, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Guns, Kidnapping, Logan is their younger brother, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Sexism Mention, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, racism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/pseuds/CombineTheKitchens
Summary: Logan Juno is a prodigy in all of life's tasks, except one: Family. Fortunately, his newest creation is delighted to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Little Android

**+++++**

Logan Juno was already successful and well off. He graduated high school at the age of 13 and college at 17. He created a line of realistic android service animals for those with violent tendencies that needed help at age 20. When he was 24, he was brought in for a meeting with a senator for advice. Logan’s intelligence helped the States form alliances with every country.

At the moment, his plans for ending racism and sexism in the workforce are in motion. He simply had to wait and watch the world be saved from eternal damnation by yours truly. 

How boring. 

Logan Juno was already tired and pissed off. He had nothing to do and no one to complain to. His days were spent laying in bed while his loud mind constantly created ideas and plans. What he needed-wanted in fact-was a companion. 

He leapt out of bed and rushed to his drawing-room. It used to be a family room, but what’s the use of one if you don’t have a family? Logan swiped away loose papers from his desk onto the floor. He sat down and pulled out his journal from one of the drawers. He started creating and writing the blueprints for his much needed social persona. 

A curvy model, blond waves, blue eyes, button nose, and fair skin decorated with freckles was his ideal image. The complete opposite of his physical appearance, but just as attractive-as he will be told by others.

It took modestly six months for Logan to finalize the prototype for his robotic companion. All that remained was turning it on. He unplugged the adapter holding the robot to Logan’s computer. 

The eyes blinked open after a few minutes. It observed its surroundings carefully before breaking out in a grin. It stood up quickly and went to Logan, awaiting instruction.

“Hello. Can you speak?” the young man asked. The robot shook its head. Its eyes widened in wonder when its hair fell in front of its face. It reached out and messed with it, keeping the touches delicate. 

Logan frowned. He knew he had installed artificial vocal cords, as well as a speaking code. He pulled the android’s hands down and held open its mouth. He sighed and stepped away. He had forgotten a tongue piece.

“Before I power you down so I can fix my mistake, would you like a name and pronouns?” he asked curiously. The android nodded excitedly. It was odd for a machine to be so eager. “Alright. Would they/them pronouns be adequate?” The robot shook its head and pointed to Logan. “Me? Oh, I see. He/him, correct?” The android figuratively lit up with pure joy. Logan nodded and quickly wrote this new information down on scratch paper.

“As for a name, what about Pathos? You seem to be very emotionally driven, though I must admit, it’s rather odd for a bunch of metal and circuits.” Logan didn’t see his android deflate sadly. “I shall refer to you as Pathos until you can tell me otherwise. Now, please close your eyes. I must shut you off.” 

Logan turned back to find Pathos cowering and shaking. “What are you doing?” he inquired. Pathos hugged himself and stepped back, shaking his head no. “You don’t want to be shut off? But I need to install your tongue,” Logan attempted to reason with his creation. Pathos continued to refuse and so Logan was left with a silent android for the time being.

Pathos began to move his hands at incredible speeds. It took Logan a few seconds to realise he was signing.

“My apologies, but I do not know sign language,” he told. Pathos frowned as his hands slowed to a stop.

He walked out of the drawing-room quickly with Logan following. The robot sat down on Logan’s TV room couch and brought his knees up to his chest. He hid his face in his knees, leaving Logan incredibly confused.

“Pathos, are you alright?” he asked softly. His android shook his head and made a quiet whirring sound. Logan sat next to Pathos and lifted his head. Tears from the artificial tear ducts Logan had installed for realism were forming in Pathos’ eyes. Logan let go, taken aback. 

“You’re crying? Why? How can you cry from something so simple? You were made as a soulless robot. Why do you have emotions?” Logan questioned insistently, getting more annoyed with each second. 

Pathos curled back up, his shoulders shaking with each silent sob. He scooted away from Logan, putting a good amount of space between the two of them. Logan sighed and stood up. 

“Please come back to the drawing-room when you are willing to cooperate,” Logan instructed before turning away.

**+++++**

Pathos was installed with a program that would make him tired and sleep, almost like a battery running low and needing to charge. He refused to return to Logan and ended up sleeping on the couch. Logan took this chance to carry Pathos to the drawing-room and install his tongue. He hadn’t expected his android to wake up without being instructed to do so. 

Pathos’ eyes snapped open the moment Logan had touched his chin. The android’s face filled with fear as he tried to scramble away from Logan. Unfortunately for him, Logan had restrained him to a table. Pathos began crying once more, closing his eyes tight and having his head turned away from Logan.

“Why do you make this so difficult? There is simply no reason to. You do not have feelings,” Logan exasperated. The last declare made Pathos cry harder. Logan relented and unbound the android. “If you are going to throw tantrums, then you install it yourself.”

Pathos paused his mute blubbering and wiped his cheeks. He looked at Logan, almost asking if the scientist was serious, which he was. Pathos eagerly hopped off the table and took the tongue piece from Logan’s hands. He then ran off to the bathroom and locked the door. 

He emerged about an hour later, his face still red from crying. Pathos opened his mouth proudly to show Logan he had done it. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Are you capable of speech now?” he demanded. Pathos nodded excitedly. He went to talk before being cut off by a crash in another room. He looked at the doorway perplexedly. Logan rushed past Pathos. It seemed he was becoming more annoyed with each passing second. Pathos followed with clear curiosity. He found Logan holding a large cat by its underarms. The scientist was scolding the animal with the disappointment of a parent. 

“An adult male black Maine Coon,” Pathos interrupted. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He wasn’t expecting his voice to be as high and soft as it was. Speaking was worth the wait. Logan looked ecstatic and incredibly proud. 

He placed the cat on the floor and walked over to Pathos. He cupped his face and inspected for any mistakes. When he found none, he cheered. Pathos smiled brightly, cheeks lighting up softly. Logan hugged Pathos quick before picking up the cat once more. 

“Virgil, this is incredible! A realistic human android is capable of facial expressions and personal speech and thoughts. You, my little demon, have been left behind in technological advancements. 

“Good. I’m sick of interviews,” the cat spoke, much to Pathos’ surprise. Virgil jumped out of Logan’s arms and curled around Pathos’ legs. “Besides, he’s much warmer than you.”

Logan laughed in disbelief, “Virgil even prefers it over me! Fantastic!” Pathos faltered at being called ‘it’ but did his best to ignore it. The android knelt down and began scratching Virgil’s chin. A small machine-like purr came from deep within the cat.

“You’re like me?” Pathos asked softly. Virgil nodded and licked Pathos’ hand.

“Tell him your preferred name. While he’s still happy,” the coon encouraged. Pathos nodded and stood back up.

“Um, Sir?” Logan’s attention snapped to Pathos. “If it is alright, I’d like to be called Patton.” Logan’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

“Alright, Patton. Welcome to our home. You’ll be staying here for a while.”

**+++++**

Logan had expected living with a robot with infinite knowledge would be simple. The android could take care of Logan and the household chores without a second thought. But that’s the problem with creating something that has an independent thought process.

Patton always did an incredible job at cooking and cleaning without ever putting up a fight. The only problem is that he sang as he would do so. And Logan found this to be infuriating. He was lucky to have himself being in a closed room for hours at a time as a significant part of his routine. 

Virgil had been spending more time with Patton, as well. It kept the destructive brat busy, Logan would say, but he’d never admit he missed Virgil’s constant company. 

Patton was very inept with Logan’s emotions and knew something was off with his creator. He began leaving Virgil in Logan’s room while he cooked. He claimed it was to keep the cat safe. Patton also would force Logan to take regular breaks. This would include a pathetic battle with Patton pushing at Logan’s chest desperately. He never managed to move the scientist, nevertheless, Logan would give in with a fond smile each time. 

At one point, Patton worked himself too hard and during one of these ‘battles’, he fell asleep instantaneously. This left Logan to hold him up and carry him to the couch. It was easy for Logan to do so as for Patton’s carbon-fibre interior skeleton. Logan attempted to leave his android alone, but Patton’s fingers refused to uncurl from Logan’s coat. Patton woke up hours later to him being held in Logan’s lap with Virgil on his chest. They all agreed to have a refreshing cuddle biweekly.

Logan soon became addicted to the domestically vibe Patton brought to the home. He looked forward to eating systematically and having Patton pull him away from his work. Even Virgil seemed overly fond of the family-like life they now had. There was seemingly nothing that could ruin the happy mood of the household. But nothing lasts forever.

**+++++**

The public had learned of Patton’s existence due to the impolite souls of the paparazzi. Logan refused to let Patton know how much danger he was presently in. But the robot wasn’t completely oblivious. He had unlimited access to the internet. Even so, he let Logan protect him. Patton’s time outdoors became limited. Logan’s brothers came over often as well, as a means of an extra lookout. 

Unfortunately, the three brothers weren’t able to keep a constant eye on Patton. During the night as everyone recharged, a stranger broke into the home. The dark figure picked up Patton carefully from his place on the couch. As quick as they arrived, they were gone with Logan’s priceless friend.

Patton stirred awake, opening his bright eyes and looking around. His night-vision cameras gave him no information. Patton was simply in an empty and dim room. He searched his database for an explanation as to where he was. His tracker’s signal had ended about an hour away from his home. Patton ran a systems check and found that his tracker had been removed approximately six hours ago. Although he knew several step-by-step plans as to how to escape a kidnapping, Patton’s mind drew a blank. All he could focus on was the fact that he was scared and lonely.

The wall that Patton was leaning up against seemingly disappeared. He fell on his back with a frightened yelp. He looked up and found a young boy staring back at him-the right side of his face brutally scarred. Patton sat up and scooted away quickly.

“You’re awake,” the boy observed. “Good. Sir was getting upset.” He reached down and took Patton’s hand. “He wants to see you. Get up.” Patton did as he was told quickly, letting the boy pull and lead him away from the first room.

Patton took note of each turn they made and how long each hallway was before the boy let go of him. The two ended up in front of an opened door. Whirring and clicks of machines reached Patton’s ears, but he couldn’t see them. 

The boy silently shoved Patton into the room before closing and locking the door. Patton blinked quickly as to change his camera settings back to night-vision. He wasn’t fast enough. A hand closed over his eyes as an arm tightly encircled his waist. 

Patton opened his mouth and released a powerful scream from within-a siren to let Logan know of any and all danger. He was dropped to the ground, the stranger covering their ears. 

Patton stood up, running to where he remembered the door being. The android’s escape was stopped prematurely when his hair was grabbed harshly and he was flung to the floor. Patton squeaked in distress as someone sat over his chest. The android was effectively pinned to the ground. 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut up and stay down,” a deep voice sneered. “You ain’t ever gonna see your inventor again.” Patton teared up and shut his eyes tightly.

He whimpered pitifully, “Please, you’re scaring me.” The man straddling him laughed mockingly. 

“You can’t be scared, you’re a machine. Those tricks don’t work on me, dollface.” He grabbed Patton’s hands and drew them over the robot’s head. Patton gave up struggling as his hands were bound together. “There’s a good toy.” 

The man then blindfolded Patton with a dirty rag. “You will refer to me as Boss or Sir. Nothing else. Understand?” Patton accepted his fate with a bow of his head. “Now then, let’s get you situated.”

**+++++**

Although Patton had a functioning clock and calendar, the past week had resembled years to the robot. He was being treated as Boss’s indentured servant. He received no breaks, harsh punishments, and no place to recharge. At this rate, it was inevitable that Patton would collapse in a forced sleep. But his pleas for a break were left on listless ears. The only concept that kept him working was the faith that Logan would rescue him soon.

The boy, Dee, who escorted Patton in the beginning never withdrew from the android’s side. The reason was, allegedly, Dee was making sure Patton didn’t escape. But the more time they had spent together, the more their relationship turned familial. 

It was only a matter of time before Dee had called Logan and told him their whereabouts. The only condition was that Dee would receive protection from the scientist. Patton was left in unawares of this deal by Logan’s request. 

The android had been picking up Dee’s room, with the boy present at the time, when gunshots reverberated through the walls. Patton picked up Dee without hesitation and took him to the closet. Patton the shut the door to the bedroom as unobtrusively as he could, barring the handle with a chair. He joined Dee in the closet with the doors shut. Patton curled around the younger as protection. Dee held onto Patton’s clothes with a firm grip, crying softly. Patton didn’t mention his tears out of respect, simply doing his best to comfort him.

It only took a few minutes for the sounds to be replaced by excessive knocking on the bedroom door. Dee peeked out from under Patton.

“Is it Mister Juno?” the boy whispered. Patton shushed him tenderly.

“I’ll go check. You stay here, okay?” Dee nodded and curled back up. Patton stood and left the safety of the closet. He went over to the door, placing his ear against the wood. 

Logan’s voice called through the door, “Patton, are you in there?”

“Logan, is that you?” the android begged.

“Yes, I’m here, please open the door.” Patton put his hand on the chair blocking the handle before pausing.

“Tell me something only Logan would know,” he demanded. Logan’s voice sighed.

“Open the door, Patton. We do not have time for this.”

“I won’t until you prove you’re Logan.”

“Fine. Be that way.” There was silence for a few moments until the door was kicked down. Patton shouted as he fell to the ground with the door on top of him. Boss stood in the doorway, laughing. “Smart thinking, doll. But I’m just one step ahead.” 

Before he could advance, a gun sounded off for one last time. Boss fell to the floor wordlessly. Patton crawled out from under the door and saw blood soaking Boss’s hair. Behind where he stood was Remus, one of Logan’s brothers. His eyes lit up excitedly when they met Patton’s. He rushed forward, jumping on the dead body before them.

“Pattycake! I knew we’d find you!” he cheered. Remus helped Patton stand just to crush him in a tight hug. Patton’s eyes welled with tears as he hugged back, holding onto Remus with all his might. 

The two remaining brothers ran in soon after, Logan leading. Remus stepped back for Roman to hug Patton next. Logan stood back, waiting patiently for his turn. He looked around the room for the boy responsible for this rescue mission.

“Mister Declan, are you here?” he asked in a hopefully comforting voice. Dee emerged from the closet fearfully. Logan knelt down and held out a hand. “I am Logan Juno. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Without your aid, I fear we never would have found Patton.” Dee covered his scars with his hands. 

“I didn’t want him hurt,” the boy mumbled, finally shaking Logan’s hand. He smiled graciously. He then stood once more and turned to Patton. The android rushed forward without hesitation and trapped Logan in a hug. His creator laughed tenderly and encased Patton in his protective hold. Logan then reached down under Patton’s thighs and picked him up. This caused a surprised squeak to release from Patton’s mouth. Logan cradled him close.

“I promise to always find a way back to you. You won’t ever be alone,” Logan assured. 

“The best way to seal a deal is with a kiss!” Roman chimed in. Remus laughed teasingly, holding Dee on his shoulders. Patton giggled along, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“Thank you for saving me,” he whispered in Logan’s ear. The inventor’s cheeks heated up. 

“I think we can do better,” he murmured back. Patton booped Logan’s nose with a cheeky grin. 

“Show me at home, loverboy,” Patton beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Let me know if you want another part to this!


End file.
